model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Leomund Carwen
Leomund “Leo” Carwen is a Half-Blood wizard at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is in his first year and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Appearance Leomund is a male standing at 5’0. He is of English and distant Spanish decent and has rich tanned skin. His hair is long, dark brown and is normally tied up. He is of average build and has soft aristocratic features. Leo’s eyes are his most striking feature, his left eye being gold and his right eye brown. This is a Carwen family trait. Personality Leomund is instinctively paranoid. This is due to his Auror fathers teachings. He is well spoken but struggles to make friends. This is because Leo tends to lock away his emotions and appear emotionless at times due to an incident when he was younger. Leo has a high amount of self-reliance and will put 120% into everything he does. People normally see Leomund as a loner but he is making an effort to change that by meeting new people. His favourite classes are DADA and Charms. Background Leomund was born to Goewyn and Sarah (Nee Emmis) Carwen and lives at Carwen Manor in Devon, England. His father, Goewyn is a famous Auror who some say is as paranoid as the infamous Alistair Moody. His mother works as a Spellcrafter. Leo never had many friends when growing up, his best being his mother and has mediocre social skills because of this. In one way, he considered most of his books friends. When he was very young, he had a problem with accidental magic as he was naturally a very emotional person. To combat this, his father trained him to keep calm under stress and pressure. This is why sometimes he may appear emotionless, as he keeps these emotions locked away tightly. First Year To be Updated Interactions Élodie Moreau He met Élodie at the Ravenclaw Table while eating lunch where she became his first friend. They share a love of learning, stars and the night sky. For Christmas, Leo recieved an intricate grey and silver cloa and a pair of elven ears from Élodie. Leo loved his gifts. Leo is also friendly with Élodie's cat, Dana. Vanessa Morse Having met her on this first trip to the Dueling Room, she helped him with the disarming charm, a charm he was initially struggling with. Leo is currently indifferent to Vanessa but appreciates her helping him out. Sunny Nocturne Leo first encountered Sunny in the orchard while reading a book. She approached him and asked to borrow a pen and paper which made Leo uneasy due to the devilish look in her eyes. He finds her strange due to her cheesy nicknames of "honey" and "darling" but doesn't dislike her. Michael Tarot Leo met Michael in the transfiguration section of the library. The conversation was awkward due to both of their anxiety in social circumstances. They are currently indifferent to each other. Category:Students Category:Ravenclaws Category:Half-bloods Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Class of 2026